


Wolf's Transformation

by JLenon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLenon/pseuds/JLenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 4 finale. Dexter wants to test a spell with Derek, but the werewolf it's not as excited about it as the druid.<br/> <i>Not a shipper thing, just a fun little scene.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Transformation

When Braeden heard steps coming from outside the loft’s door, she stood up waiting for the imminent attack. When instead she saw a young man with a frown, looking at her as if asking what she was doing, she relaxed her body and crossed her arms.

“Girl I saw dying, you still around?”

“Obviously.” She answered getting a little more impatient every step he took inside of the apartment. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to Derek. Is he around?”

“What are you doing here, Dexter?” Derek stood beside Braeden, his arms also crossed. They seemed like a team ready for a fistfight, obviously trying to intimidate the druid. They should have known better.

“Great, then we can do it.” Dexter said with a little more excitement in his voice then Derek would want. The man just knew he wouldn’t like what would come next.

The boy crossed the living room and sat in Derek’s couch.

“So, I was thinking…”

“This is never a good sign.” Derek interrupted him, provoking another frown.

“Every time you do that, it takes a little more time for me to complain about it and it just makes your life a little more miserable. So if you can shut up...” He could see the werewolf ready to respond and cut him before it was too late. “Then I can do what I came here to do and you can go back to do whatever you were doing.” He shrugged. “What were you doing, anyway?”

“Not of your business.” He replied.

“Of course it is not.” Dexter stood up again and walked towards them. “So, I was thinking…” He looked at Derek waiting for another pointless comment that didn’t come. He grinned. “That now that you can turn into a full wolf, I have the opportunity to try something I never tried before.”

“What are you talking about?” Braeden asked.

“First of all, this doesn’t concern you, it’s pack business;” he turned to Derek, “and second of all, I want to know if I can make you turn into a wolf like I can make Scott and the other to turn into whatever they turn into.”

“Why do you want to know that?” Derek gave a step back.

“Because if something happen and I’m forced to do it, I know I can.” Dexter shrugged. “It’s so simple, I did it to Scott, Isaac, Malia, and I didn’t even knew her.”

“She hated you for that.” Derek reminded him.

“Yes, but I’m turning it around, helping her whenever the urge to kill Stiles comes, that sort of things.” He shook his head; they were changing the subject. “But that’s not what I am talking about, stop confusing me, please.”

“I’m just talking to you, you get confused by yourself.”

“That’s because you are too slow to follow my chain of thought.” Dexter said and when he saw Derek’s face, he took a step back.

“This is ridiculous, get the hell out of my place or I will make you.” He threatened.

“Derek, that sort of thing didn’t work when I didn’t know you, what makes you think it will work now?” He rolled his eyes before continuing. “We are losing time and I have better things to do, so just take out your clothes and…”

By those words, Braeden couldn’t hold the laugh. Derek widened his eyes in shock. “You are insane and you need to get out of here right now. I’m calling the Sheriff.”

“Oh, really?” Dexter had such an obnoxious face; Derek had to contain all his instincts not to rip it away from his head. “You can’t handle me, so you call my godfather. It’s sad that you can’t deal with a teenager druid. I’m no better than a silly character from a supernatural teen show and you can even let me try a little spell.”

“Dexter, listen to me because I’m only saying this once. My transformation is mine, not something you can steal from me or force me. It’s disrespectful, it undermines all our self-control and it may be useful in dangerous situations, but not for you to play around in a boring afternoon. I’m a grown man, not a toy for you to play with your powers, so I need you to take your smug little smile and your ridiculous ideas and get the hell away from here.”

Dexter was so shocked with the passionate response he couldn’t even come up with something to say. He turned to Braeden, who also looked surprised with the outburst. They always had this dynamic of pretty much Dexter and Stiles annoy Derek until it was too dangerous to be around him, but he never get a reaction like that one.

The druid took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I should be upset with the highly exaggerated response for such a mild request, or if I should be glad that you actually told me how you feel about something that is clearly important to you. I didn’t know it was so upsetting for you guys and I promise I will only use it when it’s strictly necessary. But yell at me like that again and I will make you bleed for every pores of your body until you are too dry to move. Okay?” He opened such a big smile Derek couldn’t even see how serious he was two seconds ago.

“Okay.”

“Bye, then.” He turned around and walk to the door, leaving Braeden and Derek staring at each other.

“Is he always like that?” She asked approaching the man.

“He gets even worst with his friends.” Derek said. “You have yet to experience real annoyance until you try to understand a conversation between him, Stiles and Lydia. That’s why I block half of what they say.”

“They did saved your life, though, didn’t they?”

“Yes. But there is no reason to remind them of that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine to blame, so just let me know and I will fix them. As usual, if you want to know more about Dexter you can read his series that take place throughout season 3 and hopefully season 4 as soon as college let me have a life again /o/


End file.
